


Familiar and fair is the sound of festival cheers

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Appreciation for Autumn, Assassin's Festival, Assassin's Festival DLC, Cheering Up, Established OT4, Fluff, Hanging around the Leap of Faith crowd, Homesickness, Kissing, M/M, Melancholy, Mopey!Noctis, Multi, Square Enix cafe, mentions of King Regis giving out speeches, mentions of Prompto almost getting a panic attack, mentions of Shiva Day, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: It was the Assassin's Festival and Noctis was feeling moody, probably homesick. After one too many outburst, Prompto had to go and get help before the Prince of Garbage turn into the Prince of Pain but on civilians. Enter Ignis to the rescue. It takes some coaxing and some festival cheer to bring him back from his mood.





	Familiar and fair is the sound of festival cheers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #9: Fall (the season)
> 
> I haven't seen Fall except through pictures and other reading materials. I always imagine it must be getting cold from the way people started to cover up. Since the autumn has Noctis's birthday in it, I decided to roll with it. I hope it made sense.

Noctis was sitting alone at the Square Enix cafe in his Master Assasin's robe. He stared off moodily into the view over Duscae as the sun sets. The reds and yellows dominate the sky, signalling the end of the day. 

It's been a frustrating day. After about 20 tries for the Meteor Circuit, he was close to killing the Chocobo. Instead, he went with Prompto to clean out the town of Magitek Troopers. It didn't even soothe it. Still upset, he went to the cactuar whack game only to strike at Prompto one too many times, prompting him to stop Noctis and cool off at the cafe. Prompto had left him after a stretch of very uncomfortable silence, citing he needed to ask Ignis and Gladio whether they've seen more of the flags.

Noctis merely nodded wordlessly. Unknown to everyone, he was feeling...melancholic. It has lingered for days. He has a clue why but to him, there is no solution to it except time. Now, it's rearing it's ugly head and he's struggling to keep his composure.

Familiar steps came close over the din of festivities. He sighed at it.

"Evening, Your Highness." Ignis greeted as carefully, dress in the more revealing Assassin's Robes. "Mind if I join?"

He regarded Ignis as he nodded and watched as the Advisor seated himself. A waiter came by and he ordered drinks for both of them. Once done, he managed to maintain eye contact on the petulant prince. 

"I heard a particular alarming story from Prompto earlier." He began slowly. That one made Noctis grimaced. "Care to share why?"

There was a silent stare down before Noctis sighed. "Can we at least wait for the drinks first?"

The Advisor nodded understandably. Noctis continued his staring over the horizon as the reds and yellows starts to disappear to pink and purple shots and darkness starts to envelop the surroundings.

When the drinks came, he was anxious.

Patiently, the Advisor waited for a few minutes before prompting him gently. "The drinks are here and I'm all ears." He knew better than to push him when he gets into this kind of moods.

Noctis sighed again, meeting his Advisor's gaze. "I'm just...homesick." He told Ignis softly, too softly for Ignis to pick up anything more. 

The Advisor lets out a wry smile. He knew this wasn't just normal homesickness. On top of everything, it was close to the Prince's birthday. It was bound to bring up really strong memories and emotions. The silence that followed was heavy with concealed melancholy.

"I..." The Advisor began. He wanted to be careful but Noctis wasn't the only one who missed the city. He finally broke his eye contact, concentrating on his drink. "By this time today, the trees in the city would have gone red and yellow to welcome autumn. " He said fondly before he chuckled. "I remembered losing my temper when you decided to jump into the piled up leaves."

The Prince chuckled as the memory resurfaced. "Yeah. I still don't understand why were you so pissed off about it. It was going to be cleaned up anyway." He told him with a small smile.

The Advisor sighed as he looked up from his drink. "The courtyard was finally cleared of the thing. The crew that cleared it all was dismissed for the day." He said with an exasperated grimace. "They weren't happy to see their hard work were back to where they started."

The Prince chuckled again as his smile faded. "I...wondered if the trees are still there." He said sadly.

Suddenly the Advisor laughed. "Those trees were cut down about a decade ago. They caught a burrowing parasite and had to be cut down or else it might have fallen on someone." He told him. "

Noctis pouted at his reaction, cheek tinged in pink as he looked away with a dark look.

"My apologies. It was not my intention to belittle your feelings." The Advisor said as he recovered and reached to cover one of the prince's hands with his, trying to catch his eye at the same time. "However, I can relate with how you feel." He gave Noctis an understanding smile.

"Right about this time, you would probably be seeing red and gold leaves and people started to wear thicker clothes as the cold starts." He continued to describe with fondness while rubbing soothing circles over the Prince's hand. "The advertisements for fancy winter clothes would start about now, too. Soon the leaves are shed and there will be less people on the streets unless it's their daily commutes. Afterwards, it'll start to bustle again come pay day as everyone starts to prepare for Shiva Day and upcoming winter." 

The prince was looking at him with a far away look and maybe guilt. His blush was gone to be replaced with a stony expression.

It pained Ignis to see him like that. 

Giving an assuring squeeze with the hand in his grip, he suggested that they spent their time elsewhere.

Together, they found a spot overlooking the crowd watching the Leap of Faith. They would either cheered with the crowd or pity the one who couldn't do the Leap. Seeing the crowd, all cheering. The general din of so many people getting caught in that unanimous high. It felt somewhat relieving for Noctis, dragging him away from whatever that had him in a mood. It left him feeling hopeful.

It was about then he remembered. During the festivals and major events, the people would congregate and waited with concealed excitement as King Regis gives out an opening speech. Even for someone who didn't like crowds, it was easy to be caught in the excitement. Usually, there'll be holidays, too. 

"Hey Specs." Noctis said, catching his attention. No longer was that look of guilt and longing marred his features. For the most part, he looked contented and relieved. "Thanks...For cheering me up." He said as he rubbed behind his neck, trying to disperse the awkwardness he was feeling.

Ignis replied with a smile as he linked his fingers with Noctis's free hand and gave a peck to his cheeks. "All of us have our times." He told him understandably."Though, you might want to apologize to Prompto. He was halfway to a panic attack when he found me." His eye meeting with Noctis's apologetic ones. 

"Yeah." He hissed with guilt.

Ignis gave another peck over his forehead. "Do you wish to turn in for the evening or do you wish to linger here a bit longer?" The Advisor asked. To be honest, he was starting to feel tired.

"I wanna go find Prompto first." He said with a worried tone. "I feel bad for him."

Pleasantly surprised, they went to find him. Though, it turns out later that Prompto was already in bed with Gladio draped protectively around him.

The two got their baths, too tired for anymore activities and was asleep as soon as their head met the pillow.

It had been a long day but it ended just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2.00 am and my eyes are getting blurry. Hope everyone has a good read and Happy Holidays.


End file.
